The overarching goal of the proposed WINCART2 Center is to contribute to the reduction of cancer health disparities among Pacific Islanders (Pis) in Southern California through an integrated program of research, training, and community education utilizing a multi-level, interdisciplinary, approach' that is driven by community-based participatory research (CBPR) principles(2). Building upon the successes of our first Community Network Program (CNP) WINCART: Weaving an Islander Network for Cancer Awareness, Research and Training (U01CA114591/WINCART1), WINCART2's programs and cores (Figure 1) incorporate the themes of reducing chronic disease mortality and morbidity through lifestyle change (Research Program: Intervention Project), exploring cultural and ethical issues around biobanking to enhance the promise of personalized medicine (Research Program: Pilot Project), increasing early detection through assessment and community education (Community Outreach Program), and training of early career professionals in CBPR methods (Training Program). Providing leadership and fidelity to CBPR tenets are the Center's Steering Committee and Community Advisory Groups (Administrative Core). Finally, WINCART2's utilization of new electronic technologies provides a unique resource for communication within the Center, dissemination to external audiences, and/aci7itation of state-of-the-science research, to reduce cancer health disparities among Pis.